The End of the Mockery
by StoriesForFandoms
Summary: Post BoO. Gaia has been destroyed and everyone has recovered, there is just one thing left for Leo to do, find Calypso. One shot, Leo POV. "-my eyes darted across the vast sea, looking for the island, looking for her."


_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I own the idea of this story and that alone.**_

* * *

_**The End of the Mockery #1048 words**_

I stood at the prow of Argo 2, my eyes darting across the vast sea, looking for the island, looking for _her_.

It had been over two months since I'd left her. Did she still love me, did she still trust me? Had she given up hope? Was she even there anymore, I thought my eyes finally resting on an island.

"Leo," Percy said kindly. "It might not be the one."

"I don't care," I growled. "We have to check anyways."

Percy nodded and taking hold of the wheel directed it towards the island. We didn't need to reach it for me to realise that it wasn't Ogygia. Disappointment ran through me as I bent my head. The wrong island _again_.

I wouldn't give up though, I refused to give up. I had to find her, I had to take her home with me. We had to run our shop _together_.

"One more," I pleaded. "One more and we'll rest for the night. I can sense she's near us… we just need to keep trying.

Percy nodded, directing the waves towards another island. I hadn't been helping the crew like I usually did and I could tell that it was troubling them, but nobody complained. They knew how much she meant to me. They knew I wouldn't let them stop, I wouldn't stop, until I found her.

We reached the island close to sunset, it was the wrong one, again.

"I'll keep first watch," I said not moving.

"Leo," Piper said. "You haven't slept for days. Let someone else keep watch." I found myself nodding, despite my urge not to. Why was she using charmspeak on me? Didn't she understand my dreams were filled with images of her injured, dying, broken. I couldn't bear seeing her like that even if it was only in a dream.

"Go to sleep," Piper continued opening the door that lead to my cabin. I nodded again and got into bed, closing my eyes and letting the dreams come.

_She_ was in them, her long hair blowing in the wind, her simple white dress covered in dirt and torn in places.

"Leo," she whispered. "Leo," she whispered again and the dream faded.

She had looked sad in my dream, worn down but safe and alive.

**The next morning...**

"Get up everyone, now!" an alarm ran through the ship. I opened my eyes trying to remember my dreams. There had been no nightmares, no images of _her_ dying. Just the one dream of her saying my name. What did it mean? Were we close to her?

"What happened?" I asked.

"The ship moved in the night, it's no longer at the dock. We're kind of floating around in the middle of the ocean," Percy said not looking at me. "I don't know where we are."

"We don't know where Calypso is either," I said. "We might be near her."

"Leo," Hazel said walking up to me. "We might be, we might not be. If we can't find her today then we'll have to stop looking, I'm sorry."

I could tell they'd been wanting to say this to me for a while, but I'd never expected them to actually say it to me.

"Fine," I said coolly. "You can stop looking, but I never will."

"Leo."

"Don't," I said, walking up to the wheel. I was going to find her, no matter what.

We wandered around the empty sea for hours, unable to see land in any direction. The sun began to set and night fell upon us. Everyone else had gone to sleep, but I refused to. I would find her. I wouldn't stop until I did.

And then, I saw it, in the early hours of the next day. An island standing on it's own. I directed the ship towards it, my heart beating faster and faster. It was hers, it had to be.

I stopped the ship at the shore, ringing the bell to call the rest of the crew on to the deck. Not waiting for them, I jumped of Argo 2.

It was her island, I realised. The trees, the sand, the beach, everything felt so familiar. And there she was, in her garden.

"Calypso," I yelled running up to her. She looked up, her eyes meeting mine for a second before she looked back down.

"Calypso," I repeated. She ignored me. "Calypso," I now stood right by her. "Calypso, it's me Leo."

"Don't mock me," she yelled looking up at the sky.

"Calypso, it is me," I said leaning forward to hold her hand. She moved away immediately.

"Don't," she said. "Every time you come near me you disappear."

She thought I was a dream, I thought. "Calypso, this isn't a dream, it really is me. I came back… like I promised I would."

"They all do, none of them come back. Why would you?" she asked, turning away from me.

"Because I love you." She stopped.

"Don't," she said raising her hands. "Don't give me false hope."

"Calypso, this is real, I swear it is. I really do love you and I really am back. You can- you can pinch yourself to check."

She turned around to face me and pinched herself, closing her eyes. "And you're gone," she whispered turning around her eyes still closed.

"Calypso, I'm still here."

"How?" she asked her expression turning from anger to confusion.

"Because this is real, and I really am back."

She took a step towards me, and for a moment I thought everything was going to be fine again, but then she turned around and ran away again.

I followed her. "Calypso," I called catching up with her and grabbing her hand. "It's not a trick, it's not a dream. It's real."

She looked at me confused for a few seconds before recognition dawned on her face. "I didn't want to fall for it again," she whispered as I pulled her into a kiss.

"I wouldn't let you," I replied.

We were together and we would never be parted again.

* * *

**A/N - Cheesy? Yes. Fluffy, kind of. My kind of fanfics? No. But I felt like writing Caleo fluff in the midst of my Harry Potter Marauder era fic...**

**Opinions would be welcome :) It's a one shot for now so that's pretty much the end!**

**Questions? Ideas? Just want to chat? Just review or PM me :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
